koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Gong
Chen Gong (onyomi: Chin Kyū) starts his career under Cao Cao, but he is best known as Lu Bu's adviser and main strategist. In the novel, he is glorified further, by assisting in Cao Cao's escape after the latter's failed attempt to kill Dong Zhuo and concocting a plan that had nearly killed Cao during his attempt to retake Puyang. Historically, he was responsible for setting up Cao Cao's first base in Yan Province. Before his playable appearance in the Dynasty Warriors series, he was a generic NPC since its fourth installment. In Famitsu's first most wanted character poll, he ranked sixth with fans. Fans voted him to first place in the second most wanted poll with 280 votes. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in twenty-ninth. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in sixth place for the Other division. Role in Games :"Lu Bu, you actually fight with a purpose now... Have you managed to finally obtain a worthy strategist?" ::~~''Yuan Shao; ''Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors Although he starts as an officer under Cao Cao, Chen Gong usually isn't named or seen until he serves under Lu Bu. He is only in a few battles in the series, mainly any that involve an independent and rogue Lu Bu. During the siege of Xia Pi in Dynasty Warriors 4, he decides to personally surrender to Cao Cao after seeing his plans fail, and especially seeing Lu Bu to be a lost cause. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Chen Gong defects from the Wei forces at Yan Province. He opens Puyang Castle from the inside, isolating his former allies and joining Lu Bu's army thereafter. He plays a larger supporting role as army advisor in Lu Bu and Diao Chan's stories in Dynasty Warriors 6, offering plans for Lu Bu's rise since Dong Zhuo's death caused a rift with his lord's reputation in the capital. Chen Gong states that he is interested in his lord's character, finding Lu Bu to be an enjoyable and strong individual to watch. In the latter story, he sees through the maiden's plans but says nothing of it to his lord, curious to see if she can achieve her goal. In Dynasty Warriors 7, he supports Cao Cao's escape from Luoyang by directing him through the castle, aiding Cao Cao due to his mutual hatred for Dong Zhuo. They part ways as Cao Cao escapes the castle, Chen Gong staying behind to wish the warlord luck. He later appears at the Battle of Xiapi on Lu Bu's side, usually ambushing the player. Contrary to the previous installment, Dynasty Warriors 8 has Chen Gong appear as enemy during Cao Cao's escape. He is located in the weapon testing area and has to be defeated in order to disable the ballistae. He later appears with Lu Bu's main army at Puyang and orders a few of Lu Bu's generals to ambush the Wei officer party after Xun Yu is rescued. The Battle of Xiapi marks his last appearance where he guards the gate to Lu Bu. In Lu Bu's perspective of the battle, Chen Gong suggests to retake the base at the flood gates in order to make Yuan Shu's reinforcements arrive. In his first playable appearance in the expansion, Chen Gong's first appearance in Lu Bu's story is at Hulao Gate, as a subordinate of Cao Cao. Awestruck by Lu Bu's might, he decides to forego his ties with Cao Cao in favor of Lu Bu. First serving the general by helping him take Puyang while Cao Cao was busy at Xu Province, Chen Gong immediately signifies his betrayal to Cao Cao. He notes many warlords who Lu Bu will have to contend with for supremacy such as Cao Cao, Yuan Shao and Sun Ce. With the warlord hot on their trails, Chen Gong joins Lu Bu as he flees from Dingtao. He becomes the mastermind behind the general's next moves, such as taking Xiapi from the three oath brothers and suing for peace between Yuan Shu and Liu Bei. Lu Bu's defeat against Cao Cao at Xiapi results in Chen Gong being held captive together with his lord and Zhang Liao. Bounded before Cao Cao, Chen Gong is asked if he's willing to return. Rebuffing the request, Chen Gong instead asks Cao Cao if he'd be willing help the strategist's ambition instead, citing how the warlord wasn't even able to kill Dong Zhuo. Nodding to his former master and accepting his fate, he is promptly executed. On the hypothetical route, Chen Gong's tactics lead to a decisive victory over Cao Cao and Lu Bu seizing Yan Province, resulting in Chen Gong's acknowledgement by Lu Bu as a strategist and an expectation to continue providing said service, to which Chen Gong is happy to oblige. Chen Gong's tactics are instrumental in subsequent victories over Cao Cao, Sun Ce, Yuan Shu, and Yuan Shao. Chen Gong's strategies culminate in their ultimate victory against their remaining opposition at Chang'an. Contrary to the historical ending, he congratulates his master for unifying the land and joins Zhang Liao and Diaochan in welcoming Lu Bu as the new emperor. He appears briefly in Shu's expanded storyline, where Liu Bei allies himself with Sun Ce instead against Lu Bu. In Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed, Chen Gong is a recurring enemy officer during the Xuzhou campaign. His most notable action is anticipating Guo Jia's attempt to flood Xiapi and protecting the levee to keep that from happening. His defeat ensures that Lu Bu's forces get easily demolished. His bond story has him express disgust at Cao Cao's needless murder of Lu Boshe and his family. He considers killing Cao Cao in his sleep, but decides to leave him outright instead. Offering his services to Lu Bu, he finds himself exasperated when the warlord continues to ignore his advice. The last straw is when Lu Bu wastes an opportunity to attack enemy supply lines in favor of holing up in Xiapi with Diaochan. In Dynasty Warriors 9, Chen Gong is among the officers that answer Cao Cao's call to arms against Dong Zhuo. Due to the large scale nature of the coalition, Chen Gong's contributions are limited and not at the forefront of the army much to his chagrin. Discontent at the misuse of his talents, he and Zhang Miao invite Lu Bu to Yan Province during Cao Cao's absence. They then proceed to raid all the local garrisons to capture for themselves but Cao Cao's return ends their short tenure in the province, and they move to instead steal Xu Province from Liu Bei. Defeating Zhang Fei at Xiapi castle by making him drunk and unable to muster a proper defense, Liu Bei is forced to serve Lu Bu. However, while resolving conflict with Yuan Shu, Liu Bei sneaks off to Cao Cao and their alliance ultimately causes Lu Bu's demise and Chen Gong laments his service to Lu Bu, stating that he could have unified the land under a better master. For his DLC scenario, he is spared after Lu Bu's defeat. As he refuses to serve Cao Cao again, he is instead given to Liu Bei. While control is delegated to Chen Gong for the battle against Yuan Shu, Liu Bei refuses to follow underhanded tactics and remained at Xu to protect its people. Chen Gong surrounds Yuan Shu and allows Cao Cao to aid the effort, this is somewhat different to the normal campaign against Yuan Shu as Wu are not allied with the coalition against Yuan Shu. After Yuan Shu's demise, Dong Cheng arrives to discuss matters regarding the other warlords of the land. Chen Gong, however, sees this as his former lord's attempt to intentionally smoke out those secretly discontent with his position, and only gives vague and ambiguous answers. To gain Cao Cao's trust, he and Liu Bei feign ignorance and choose to deal with Dong Cheng's men. Soon, Cao Cao's leaves his home base once again to fight Yuan Shao, allowing Sun Ce to attack Xuchang. Wishing to use this as an opportunity, Chen Gong has Liu Bei defeat the Sun forces in order to persuade them for a negotiation and reveal their secret desire to betray Cao Cao. Hoping to gather more anti-Cao Cao dissidents, Chen Gong moves west to meet with the Liang Province forces. Defeating and earning the services of Ma Teng and his vassals. Moving on, Liu Bei is sent north to deal with the remnants of Yuan Shao's forces led by his sons, Yuan Xi and Yuan Shang. Rather than kill them, Chen Gong recruits them into their cause after gaining their surrender. After defeating the Yuans, Liu Bei is compelled by familial ties to try and rescue Liu Biao at Jing Province. In spite of the risk, Chen Gong allows it, and the pair arrive only to see his son Liu Cong determined to surrender. With Cao Cao having control of Jing province, Chen Gong rallies the previously defeated enemies together and declares his wish to rebel to all present. To accomplish this plan, Ma Chao and Sun Ce fight Cao Cao's main forces while Yuan Xi and Liu Bei attack the home base of Yan province. With the loss of Yan, Cao Cao is forced to leave his southern advance, allowing the coalition to make simultaneous attacks throughout his territory. While the coalition attacks Xuchang, Guo Jia is still revealed to be alive and allows his lord to escape to the north. Thanks to Chen Gong's tactics, the coalition triumphs. With most of Cao Cao's forces scattered, the Coalition presses further north to prevent the warlord's final escape. However, Sun Ce and Ma Teng are hesitant to trust Chen Gong but he gains their cooperation enough to trap Cao Cao in a pincer attack and he retreats to the tongquetai at Ye, surrounded on both sides. With Cao Cao defeated, Chen Gong chooses to take Emperor Xian for himself and becomes the new prime minister, accompanied with new green robes. While seeing the captured Cao Cao, Chen Gong confirms that his true goal was not to gain the emperor's attention, but to prove he was better than Cao Cao. Warriors Orochi He continues to faithfully stay near Lu Bu in the Warriors Orochi series. He first served Orochi's army with his lord, but later revolts with Lu Bu. During Wu's story in the sequel, Chen Gong defends Yang Ping Gate in Lu Bu's absence. He coordinates the troops to confuse and ambush Sun Ce's army. Eventually, he and his lord form an alliance with Wu at Yamazaki after growing weary of Kiyomori's devious tactics. In the third installment, Chen Gong serves as Lu Bu's replacement officer when a player assumes his lord's role. Near the end of Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate, he and his allies barricade Wan Castle under the orders of a fake Lu Bu created by Tamamo. It takes the efforts of the coalition to realize their mistake. An alternate version of that battle has Chen Gong see through the deception and allow the heroes to enter the castle more easily. Chen Gong remains as Lu Bu's faithful strategist in Warriors Orochi 4, often working alongside the other officers of Lu Bu's army as the general, more often than not, refuses to listen to plans or orders and simply charges at whim. Accompanying his lord to the new world, they are approached by Da Ji, who offers them an alliance with Odin, who promises them an endless supply of battles to fight. At face value, Chen Gong followed loyally, but secretly wished to eventually have his master rebel as he knew Odin's desire to destroy the world. His opportunity finally comes at Guangling, where he intentionally has Lu Bu fight the Coalition's heroes to his heart's content. When Odin tells Lu Bu to withdraw and to not waste his time fighting, Lu Bu immediately targets the god instead, and Chen Gong quickly follows suit. Like the rest of Lu Bu's army, he joins the Coalition afterwards. Character Information Development Suzuki commented on his surprise regarding his popularity in the fan poll as he thought Xun Yu would have been the new character they were going to add from fans. He does admit that perhaps his addition to the main cast was inevitable due to his established presence within previous titles. Since Chen Gong is depicted as a character who follows several factions to fulfill his own ambitions, his color scheme is made to be somewhat dissimilar to Lu Bu's. Personality Throughout the Warriors IPs, the non-playable Chen Gong is a collected and perceptive intellectual. He is often portrayed as the voice of reason within Lu Bu's ranks, primarily concerned with the success of the army's campaigns over personal vendettas. His loyalty to Lu Bu is unquestionable, even if he may be exasperated by his lord's recklessness. The recent titles imply that he has a strong sense of justice and morality. His playable counterpart is first introduced as someone who is confident in his strategies, and that with the right master, he would be able to achieve fame throughout history. Initially serving Cao Cao, believing that his ambition would prove beneficial, he sees no shame in turning against the warlord after seeing the might of the physically stronger Lu Bu. During his time with Lu Bu, he shows his true colors as someone with ambition equal to or greater than his master's. Despite having debatable loyalty, he hopes to be known throughout history as someone who served a great leader, and shows a great amount of faith in Lu Bu's might. However, in the historical ending, when they are finally beaten at Xiapi, Chen Gong has no qualms about voicing his regrets that he served Lu Bu, even labeling the general as a "tyrant". This also contrasts with his hypothetical ending, during which he flatters Lu Bu and praises the general for conquering the chaos. Voice Actors *Michael Forest - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) *Wally Wingert - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) *Jason Wishnov - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (English) *Robbie Devillez - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *He Zhang - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Kim Hye-seong - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Kim Taeyeong - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Hiromu Miyazaki - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends~9, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Norio Wakamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Gō Shinomiya - Sangokushi Legion Live Action Performers *Eddie Cheung - Dynasty Warriors Live Action Film Quotes :See also: Chen Gong/Quotes *"Charging blindly again... The warrior only sees the battlefield... Bind me, I am no longer needed here." *"I sense something about you that reminds me of myself. Is it because we're both miscreants?" :"Oh, I'm sure there are other things we have in common. I believe we also share the same shady eyes." :"No, I didn't mean physical similarities. I meant to say we were of the same mind..." :"Oh right, the same mind! Why... are you also in to... that as well?" :"Ahahaha! Why, yes, I am! Wine is a gift from the heavens. Let us continue this conversation over cups of wine later." ::~~Jia Xu and Chen Gong; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"Even amid this chaos, why would you betray your master and hand the castle over to Lu Bu! Where is your loyalty?" :"My, aren't you serious. Such naivety will end up getting you into trouble, real trouble. Relying on virtue won't get you safely through this world. Calculation, yes, calculation is the key here." :"Calculation? And that's your excuse for betraying people's trust? You need loyalty in order to serve!" :"We're never going to get along, I fear. Serving a lord is about leading them to unification. If the leader can't hope to do that, then they are not fit to lead." ::~~Guan Ping and Chen Gong; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"Lord Chen Gong. If you will permit me to say so, your control of Lord Lu Bu and your skill at fooling the gods in the past battle was magnificent." :"It is all the reward I need to have those like you who understand the brilliance of my strategic genius. I fooled both ally and enemy, lulled them into a false confidence, waited for my moment, then unleashed Master Lu Bu onto his greatest stage! The name of Chen Gong, the man who turned the ferocious Lu Bu, will be heard throughout the human, mystic, and divine realms!" :"Everything happened according to your plan. I was fooled myself; for a long time, I thought you had proven yourself a shallow amateur." :"Hm...? I sense hidden barbs within your words. Am I imagining things?" :"Of course you are. But I was surprised to hear that one of your motivations was to create the greatest stage for Lord Lu Bu." :"Surprised? But that is obvious! Without Master Lu Bu, my dreams can never be realized. Yet... That man cannot be moved by logic or by greed. It is a difficult task to convince him to move as I see fit, but that is where my talent shines the brightest." :"Yes. I understand your plight. I would like you to teach me how to guide my lord, and help give him wings the way you do yours." ::~~Kojūrō and Chen Gong; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Chen Gong/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Chen Gong is affiliated with the chain sickle in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Chen Gong/Weapons Chen Gong uses the art of war scroll as his default weapon. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Historical Information Personal Info According to the Book of the Later Han, he was born in Dongjun, Wuyang Commandery. He was an upright and heroic individual who had many friends and was popular with the locals in his home. Although he held a high reputation, he was supposedly not the brightest individual. Xun Yu once commented on him as "talented but slow whilst making decisions". Lu Bu also didn't seem to actually rely on too many of his plans, though it wasn't due to Chen Gong's ability but rather due to his suggestively loose loyalty. It's unclear if Chen Gong was really aiming to work under anyone in the age, and some speculate that he was only scheming to take power for himself. In spite of the various unknown aspects of his behavior in historic materials, fiction often depicts Chen Gong as an excellent and crafty tactician who is truly devoted to Lu Bu. Life and Death When the land's chaos began, he was already reported to be near Cao Cao. He likely started to serve as Cao Cao's subordinate when Cao Cao ruled Dongjun. After the Yellow Turbans killed Liu Dai, the governor of Yanzhou, in 192, Chen Gong reported the event to Cao Cao. In response, his lord said, "A province without its ruler is equal to witnessing the extinction of a king. Chen Gong, I would like you to persuade the inner state for me. If you go promptly to the remaining officials, you will be able to rule the area with ease. This is what fuels the country, the true trade of a tyrannical king." Chen Gong went to the assistant governor and other ruling powers of Yanzhou and instead said, "The whole land is divided and your province is now without a ruler. Cao Dongjun (Cao Cao) has the power to give life to the land. If the province embraces him, I am sure the people will be at ease and they will not suffer." As a result, Bao Xin believed Chen Gong and Cao Cao gained the province. During the summer in 194, Cao Cao was in the midst of subjugating Tao Qian again. Around this time, Chen Gong conspired with the governor of Guangliang, Zhang Chao, and the palace guards, Xu Si and Wang Kai, for a revolt. While trying to reach to Zhang Chao, Chen Gong contacted his older brother, Zhang Miao. He appealed to him, "As the heroes rise in rank and the whole land collapses, you are armed with 100,000 troops and are faced with four battles, only to turn around your sword for yet another suppression. You have enough power to become your own leader, and yet why do you only seek to be controlled and used by others?! As the province guards conquer the east and empty the strongholds, Lu Bu is a brave man and there are none who dare disturb his battles. If he agrees to stay within Yanzhou and joins us, if the country's situation changes the age, then I too shall quickly desire the change with him." Soon after, Chen Gong and his conspirators revolted. Cao Cao had intended to lead troops and station them in Dongjun, but he was blocked by the Zhang brothers' forces. Lu Bu was granted entrance in Yanzhou and made Puyang his base. The commanderies from the lands of Juancheng, Dong'e, and Fan were all called to deal with Chen Gong's rebellion. Chen Gong led troops to capture Dong'e, but the attack failed since his route was cut off by Fan Ni. As Cao Cao returned to Yanzhou in 195, he defeated Lu Bu's subordinate general, Xue Lan. According to the Book of Han, Cao Cao also killed another one of Lu Bu's subordinates, Li Feng. Cao Cao thought to attack Lu Bu now, but was dissuaded by Xun Yu, who thought it wise to wait until Chen Gong was separated from Lu Bu, leaving the enemy vulnerable to attack. Cao Cao agreed with the prospect and his troops were on stand by in the area. Lu Bu was able to reunite with Chen Gong a month or so later in the summer. With a total of 10,000 troops, they attacked Cao Cao. Comparatively fewer in number, Cao Cao's troops fell victim to ambushes, were attacked ruthlessly, and suffered a grievous defeat. Upon their victory, Lu Bu was able to finally leave Yanzhou and he escaped to Liu Bei in Xuzhou. After Hao Meng's rebellion, Chen Gong accused Cao Xing as a co-conspirator and testified that he should be held accountable for his master's actions. At one point in Cao Xing's testimony, the interrogated one accused Chen Gong of being the mastermind behind the rebellion and the latter's face turned red. Although others noticed this and tried to notion attention towards it, Lu Bu accepted Chen Gong as his general and paid no heed. By 198, Cao Cao started his conquest for Lu Bu in September. In the following month, they were at Pengcheng and Lu Bu's general, Hou Xie, was captured. Chen Gong pressed for an immediate attack, but Lu Bu refused as he wanted to wait and lure Cao Cao's troops into a trap. When Cao Cao arrived at the castle, he sent a letter in hopes to persuade Lu Bu to surrender. Lu Bu was ready to accept, but Chen Gong reflected on his crimes and stopped his master. He reasoned, "In what way is that traitorous Cao Cao anything like my lord?! Even if we were to surrender now, it would be equal to throwing eggs at stone; we would never feel a moment's peace!" Chen Gong then said, "Cao Cao has come from a great distance and can likely not last long with his conditions. If my lord leads his nearby cavalry outside the castle to raise morale, I shall lead the remaining troops to fortify our defense. If the enemy attacks my lord, I shall attack their flank. If the enemy attacks the castle, my lord can save us from the outside. My lord, our food will be exhausted in ten days. If we attack now, it is possible that we may win." Lu Bu agreed with the idea, but Lu Bu's wife mourned it. She cried, "Gongtai (Chen Gong) was once treated by Cao Cao as if he were his own child, but he has forsaken everything to come here. If his relations with people of higher order are terrible and something disastrous were to happen, then I cannot be your wife!" Listening to his wife, Lu Bu discontinued the plan. The siege dragged on and countless fights were waged between the two parties. Chen Gong tried several times to appeal plans to Lu Bu, but his pleas were never answered. Demoralized by the water attack and by their lord, Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu chose to surrender. They captured Chen Gong and took him with them. Lu Bu then descended from one of the castle's towers and surrendered on his own will. When Chen Gong was brought before him by soldiers, Cao Cao asked his prisoner, "Gongtai (Chen Gong), you have always been so proud of your own intelligence. Do you still think highly of yourself now?" Chen Gong pointed at Lu Bu and said, "It is because he refused to listen to my words that we have sunken so low. If he had accepted my words, we would have never been held captive by you." Cao Cao laughed and then asked for his prisoner's reasoning for their current situation. Chen Gong responded by affirming his loyalty to his master, stating that dying prematurely would have been disrespectful. Cao Cao asked if his prisoner cared about the safety of his aging mother, and Chen Gong rebuffed that it would damage the country if a leader dared to hurt an elder, but her fate was open for the public to decide. Cao Cao asked the same regarding his prisoner's daughter and Chen Gong responded that the land would never support those who lacked benevolence, yet restated that her life or death would be for the people to decide. As Cao Cao began to open his mouth, the prisoner suddenly stood and asked for his immediate execution according to military law. As he walked towards the executioner's block, Cao Cao saw him off with a crying visage but Chen Gong never turned back or responded. Moved by Chen Gong's death, Cao Cao looked after the safety of his family. He had Chen Gong's mother cared for until she died of old age and had his daughter married. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Chen Gong is given a positive makeover in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He first appears in chapter 4 as the Magistrate of Zhongmou. When Cao Cao failed in his attempt to assassinate Dong Zhuo, he was labeled a wanted man and a man hunt was issued. Cao Cao tried to flee back to his home country, Qiao, but he was caught by the guards at Zhongmou and recognized by Chen Gong. The magistrate, in search of a worthy and just lord, privately interrogated the fugitive at night and asked Cao Cao's reason for going against the Prime Minister. Once Cao Cao responded that he wanted to remove the source of evil from the state, Chen Gong released his prisoner's bonds and agreed to follow the fugitive. He stated that his aged mother and family lived in Dongjun before they made haste to travel to Qiao. After three days of traveling, they arrived at a farm run by the sworn brother of Cao Cao's father, Lu Boshe. Although welcomed with open arms, Cao Cao doubted his uncle's sincerity and became paranoid for their safety. Lu Boshe excused himself to fetch good wine for his nephew and the travelers waited at the straw hut. They heard a sharpening knife and words of binding before killing. Suspicious of an ambush and deception, they quickly killed the eight people within the home, but were startled to see that they had only meant to slay a pig for a feast. The wanted men rode on horseback, running into Lu Boshe on the road. To spare his uncle the sight of his own family dead, Cao Cao cut him down. Frightened by his comrade purposely killing someone and spreading more guilt to his conscious, Chen Gong tried to reason with Cao Cao but was only met with contempt. Whilst resting in an inn that night, Chen Gong thought about killing Cao Cao. However, he reflected on his actions and didn't want to be called a villain for going back on his original intentions. Therefore, he left without saying goodbye and rode back to his home. Chen Gong is later mentioned in chapter 10 as a minister for Tao Qian. As Cao Cao was in the midst of conquering the latter, Chen Gong was granted an audience with his former friend. Although he already knew his answer to the negotiation, Cao Cao saw him since he couldn't forget the kindness Chen Gong once showed him. Chen Gong tried to emphasize Tao Qian's good qualities and asked Cao Cao to abandon his revenge for his family's death. Cao Cao still harbored anger at Chen Gong for abandoning him and refused. His mission failed, Chen Gong couldn't face the thought of Tao Qian's disappointment and rode away to serve under Zhang Miao. He later convinced Zhang Miao to join Lu Bu and became Lu Bu's strategist. As Lu Bu's strategist, he was very skilled and the one that Lu Bu called for the most. Lu Bu listened to each of his plans thoroughly at first, agreeing to carry out most of them. Chen Gong suggested going to Xiaopei and assured Liu Bei that they would be good guests. He supported the plan to capture Xuzhou and accompanied Lu Bu with Gao Shun. He also advised to keep relations high with Yuan Shu yet gravely disapproved the marriage alliance with Lu Bu's daughter. When Liu Bei offered peaceful relations, Chen Gong advised to refuse since Lu Bu would have benefited more with Liu Bei gone. When the troops began to lose faith in their lord, he regretted the turn of events but continued to be beside Lu Bu. As with their historical counterparts, Lu Bu considered Cao Cao's offer to surrender but Chen Gong refused. His refusal was much more daring as Chen Gong shouted directly at Cao Cao and shot an arrow that took out the plume of his target's helmet. An infuriated Cao Cao answered with a death threat on Chen Gong's life. With reasons similar to history, Lu Bu ignored Chen Gong's council for the rest of the conflict. Once Xiapi fell, Chen Gong was captured by Xu Huang. He shared spiteful words regarding his thoughts about Cao Cao's wickedness and again blamed Lu Bu for their defeat. He died a similar death as his historical account, except that his death moved every observer present. His mother, wife, and children were immediately ordered to be given hospitality at Xuchang. Gallery Trivia *Zengen, one of the cosplayers in the Tokyo Game Show 2014 Cosplay Contest, won the Grand Prize award for his cosplay as Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Chen Gong. *Chen Gong's Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends incarnation makes a cameo appearance in the manga Kuroda-san to Katagiri-san. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters